A Different Path
by mmouse15
Summary: Post-RotF, pre-DotM.  Mikaela, Sam and Bumblebee are traveling, and Mikaela gets to say something to Bumblebee.


Title: A Different Path

Warnings: slightly angsty. This was written for flesh_and_steel's Winter Fun Challenge.

* * *

><p>Mikaela squealed as Sam threw the snowball and hit her. They were on their way to check out the University of Washington as a possible university for Sam to transfer into. It would be closer to the mainland Autobot base than the east coast school he was currently enrolled in and they had stopped for a rest break at Lake Tahoe. There was still snow on the ground and they had taken the opportunity to play, delighted to see the white stuff covering the ground at this higher elevation. Mikaela had grown used to the desert, which rarely got snow, and coming from southern California, snow was still a treat for her. They whipped snowballs at each other, slipping on the slushy ground and laughing. Finally, their fingers tingling with the cold, they called a halt and used the facilities.<p>

As they walked toward Bumblebee, Sam's phone rang. He pulled it out and answered, "Yeah?"

Mikaela looked at him as he stopped walking. Holding up a finger, he turned from her and continued, "Yeah, I'm alone. No, I'm not in Bumblebee. Yeah, go ahead."

Getting more used to Sam's need for privacy, Mikaela continued to walk toward Bumblebee until she could lean against him. As she did, she noticed the mud that decorated his fenders from the dirt road they'd just traveled. Chuckling, she walked over to the pile of snow pushed off the parking lot by a blade and scooped out a handful of snow, then walked back to Bumblebee and slapped it against his side and rubbed at the smuts. A startled yelp was her reward, and she laughed aloud, running back to the snow pile and scooping up more to throw at Bumblebee.

A hum told her that Bee was scanning the area. No other humans were around, it was dusk, and Bee transformed, his radio blaring _'I'm gonna get you'_ as he reached over her for his own handful of snow.

Their snowball fight was fast and furious, Mikaela using the pile of snow not only as ammunition but as protection, her laughing voice ringing through the woods and over the water.

The rumble of an engine caught their attention, and Bee dropped back into his car mode. Mikaela scooped up another handful of snow and stepped up to him, rubbing it over the headlight closest to her.

An old pickup truck pulled into the lot, the driver turning off the lights and slowly climbing out. He was an older man, thin and tanned. He tipped his hat to Mikaela as he walked by on the way to the facilities.

Sam was still talking on his phone on a flat area on the other side of the building. He waved as he saw Mikaela. She waved back and continued to clean the road gunk off Bee's headlights. Her hand stilled as she finished the second light.

"Sam's going to break up with me, isn't he?"

Bee made a mournful sound, and Mikaela shook her head, pressing her cold fingertips under her eyes to stop the tears.

"It's OK, Bee. It's…we just haven't really been getting along. But you know what's really sad?"

Bee gave her a querying noise, and she smiled at him. "I think I'm going to miss you more than I will miss him. Take care of him, please?"

Bumblebee was silent, moving forward slightly and nudging against her leg gently. She patted his hood, then shivered. Bee opened the door for her and she accepted the invitation, climbing into the warmth of Bumblebee's interior.

Sam joined them a few minutes later and they continued on their way.

Months later, in the heat of the summer, fighting against the Decepticons, Bumblebee remembered the coldness of her hands and the warmth of her voice that late winter evening, the laughter in the air, the mischief sparkling in her eyes. Carly was nice and Sam was smitten, but she didn't have the fire and grace Mikaela had, and Bumblebee realised that he missed her, too.

Some things were not meant to be.

The End.

A/N 2: Yes, thank you, I am aware that the movie claims, via Wheelie, that Mikaela broke up with Sam. I'm choosing a different take on why Mikaela is not in the third film.


End file.
